


Un rival de cuidado

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Kozume Kenma―nombre que Akaashi aprenderá no hasta un par de días después―siempre presta atención. Una consideración que Akaashi se verá obligado a devolver en el futuro.O momentos en los que Akaashi no puede evitar dirigir su atención a Kozume.





	Un rival de cuidado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Si alguna vez se preguntan quien es la culpable de todo lo que hago, frozenyogurt es la respuesta (incluso cuando le caigo de sorpresa), a quien, además de la inspi, vale agradecerle por ser la mejor beta ;3 
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, esto tiene spoilers el último arco del manga, especialmente hace alusión al capítulo 296, y arcos anteriores que no han sido animados aun. A ver si esto sirve como ofrenda, y nos llega la S4 prontito.

 

 

Akaashi balancea el peso de la pelota en sus manos.

Es su primer saque, en su primer partido, en su primer campamento de entrenamiento, en su primer año de preparatoria. Salvo sus compañeros de equipo, todos son desconocidos: los entrenadores, sus rivales del otro lado de la red, el chico de hombros gachos sentado en la banca…

El mismo chico que, con los ojos ocultos por sus cabellos, analiza cada movimiento de la pelota en manos de Akaashi, con mirada atenta y estudiosa, el mismo chico que vuelve la vista al suelo cuando Akaashi asiente en su dirección en un gesto imperceptible para quien no está prestando atención. Kozume Kenma―nombre que Akaashi aprenderá no hasta un par de días después―siempre presta atención. Una consideración que Akaashi se verá obligado a devolver en el futuro.

Por ahora, Akaashi da una vuelta más a la pelota, la eleva en el aire, y no vuelve a fijarse en la banca de Nekoma.

 

+

 

Para el final de la semana, Akaashi archiva el nombre “Kozume Kenma” como un rival de cuidado.

Aun cuando no logran coincidir en ninguno de los sets que enfrentan a sus equipos durante el campamento, aun cuando Kozume no aparenta más que un principiante en las líneas de Nekoma.

Kozume pisa la cancha en contadas ocasiones y, cuando lo hace, lo hace arrastrando los pies, como si prefiriera haberse quedado sentado en el banco. Aquel comportamiento no hace más que llamar la atención de Akaashi cuando la precisión metódica y la observación perspicaz de Kozume se hacen evidentes jugada tras jugada.

Cuando se lo comenta a Bokuto, ya varios días después de regresar a clases, éste se ríe con todos los dientes, en un gesto despreocupado, y le responde―: Kuroo siempre dijo que Kenma es brillante.

_Un diamante en bruto_ , piensa Akaashi y lo adjunta como una nota junto a su nombre.

 

+

 

Nekoma queda eliminado al segundo partido de las preliminares para el Torneo de Primavera.

Akaashi escucha los rumores en los pasillos, mientras esperan que se libere una de las canchas para el partido de Fukurodani. Rumores que hablan del inocuo armador de primer año―que hablan de cómo no acabó el segundo set, de cómo sus jugadas habían dejado el contador de Nekoma atrás de inmediato, que se preguntan por qué el entrenador no utilizó desde el comienzo al armador de tercer año.

Akaashi nunca ha hecho mucho caso a los rumores. Lamenta, sí, no haber presenciado el partido, sacar sus propias conclusiones. Akaashi cree, confía, sabe, que en el futuro éstas serán necesarias.

 

+

 

Los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo caen sobre su cabeza cuando comienzan las clases de su segundo año, y Akaashi espera el inicio de práctica en la mañana, con la tableta entre las piernas y el último partido oficial de Nekoma en su pantalla.

La mañana anterior había estudiado varias de las jugadas de Itachiyama, la anterior las de Nohebi, otras tantas atrás, el partido de Fukurodani contra Shiratorizawa. Tras su nombramiento como vice-capitán, el entrenador le había dado acceso a sus grabaciones y las que el entrenador no había podido proporcionarle, Akaashi las había buscado.

―¿Ese es Kuroo? ―Bokuto aparece por encima de su cabeza, la sombra de su perfil cubriendo la pantalla por completo, donde Kozume apenas se mueve en su sitio antes de elevar la pelota directo a la mano de Kuroo, sus ojos atentos, intensos, fijos en algún punto que Akaashi es incapaz de determinar desde la distancia de la grabación.

―Así es, Bokuto-san ―Akaashi asiente levemente, sin quitar la vista de la tableta, y procede a apagarla y levantarse de bajo la sombra del cerezo―. ¿Trajiste la llave del gimnasio esta vez, Bokuto-san?

―Akaaaaashi, ¿qué clase de capitán crees que soy?

 

+

 

Fukurodani clasifica para el Torneo Intercolegial en junio.

Nekoma, otra vez, no.

 

+

 

Akaashi se sienta junto a Kozume a los pies de la colina de Shinzen que marca el reto para los perdedores ese verano. Algunos metros a su derecha, Haiba se queja con el rostro contra el césped y sus palabras ahogadas por el cansancio, Yaku le está diciendo algo, y la risa de Bokuto llega a Akaashi con facilidad. En el rostro de Kozume, el sudor cae por su ceño fruncido y se asienta en la mueca de sus labios. Akaashi pone una botella de agua fresca delante de sus ojos y observa la manera en que su mirada se contrae aún más, antes de aceptarla y tomarla entre sus manos.

Kozume no le agradece, pero quita un mechón de cabello de su frente y le dirige una rápida mirada cargada de curiosidad. Recién entonces lleva la botella a sus labios y bebe.

Akaashi entrelaza sus manos sobre sus piernas y guarda silencio, pues no siente necesidad de decir nada.

 

+

 

Kozume, del otro lado de la red, es una experiencia.

Akaashi considera su primera victoria contra Nekoma un golpe de suerte, pues resulta evidente a cada partido que juegan, la facilidad con la que Kozume arrastra su atención. En retrospectiva, Akaashi es consciente que él se advirtió al respecto un año atrás, cuando Kozume aún tenía el cabello de color negro y nunca se quedaba para prácticas extras sin importar quien le preguntara. Akaashi acepta, al tercer set del segundo día, que no es sólo su curiosidad jugándole una mala pasada.

Lo puede ver en la manera en que Kageyama frunce todo el rostro y sigue los movimientos de Kozume, absorbiendo cada uno de sus gestos como si de una esponja se tratara. Lo puede sentir en sus propios movimientos, cuando se pierde intentando descifrar cuál será su próxima jugada, cómo intentará romper el esquema de Fukurodani, y Akaashi tarde un segundo más del necesario en armar el contrataque.

Kozume, del otro lado de la red, le sonríe, picardía anidada en su mirada, y Akaashi es el primero en subir la colina cuando acaban.

 

+

 

Cuando Akaashi escribe para felicitarlo por clasificar a las Eliminatorias para el Torneo de Primavera, Kozume le responde con un escueto “ _tuvimos suerte_ ” y Akaashi puede imaginar su nariz arrugada, sus labios apretados en duda y el brillo que es incapaz de ocultar en sus ojos.

 

+

 

Cuando Kozume habla del otro lado de la red, no lo mira. Akaashi no duda ni un segundo que le está hablando a él, que Kozume, siendo Kozume, no necesita atraparlo con sus ojos, pues de todas formas ya tiene su atención. Entre ellos hay una tensión especial, una que comenzó con una sonrisa cuidada antes del pitido del silbato que dio comienzo al partido de eliminatorias, y que se extiende a medida que ambos equipos acumulan puntos, con la expectativa de una victoria muy diferente a un partido de práctica.

Kozume, como es usual en él, sólo pone en palabras un hecho: Bokuto sí que está concentrado en sus remates rectos. Funciona como una advertencia, un roce de palabras que camina por debajo de la piel de Akaashi y le produce escalofríos. Recuerda su primera impresión de Kozume, cuando compartieron más tiempo en la banca que en lados contrarios de la red, _un rival de cuidado_ , y se obliga a no pensar en él y en sus pasos más de lo necesario.

 

+

 

La mano de Kozume en la suya es tersa y firme. Kozume no sonríe, pero no luce particularmente preocupado por el resultado tampoco. Sus dedos se comprimen sobre los de Akaashi, y él tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa como respuesta.

Akaashi espera el próximo partido contra Nekoma con ansias.

 

+

 

Es imposible no estar constantemente pendiente de los movimientos de Kozume cuando se está en la misma cancha. Aunque Akaashi podría alegar que igual de magnética resulta su presencia cuando le observa desde a un costado, aun con un Bokuto emocionado gritando a su lado. Akaashi sopesa sus palabras, cuando explica a Bokuto esa atracción que produce Kozume como armador, que le mantiene siempre alerta; sus gestos sutiles, el cuidado de cada uno de sus movimientos, todos calculados con el oficio de no desperdiciar ni un céntimo de energía. No cree ser realmente capaz de explicarlo.

Akaashi fija sus ojos en él, y es en un segundo de respiro en el partido contra Karasuno, que Kozume encuentra sus miradas. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios, abierta y cargada con tanta intensidad que Akaashi no puede, ni quiere, mirar a otro lado.

El chico de hombros gachos que Akaashi descubrió durante su primer saque, en su primer partido, en su primer campamento, en su primer año de preparatoria, hubiera sido el primero en desviar la mirada. Hoy, Kozume quita un mechón de cabello de frente a sus ojos y asiente, en un gesto imperceptible para quien no está prestando atención.

Akaashi, desde que lo conoce, siempre le presta su completa atención.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Comentarios & kudos alimentan al alma y hacen a una feliz <3


End file.
